Robin's Men
by FlatFox
Summary: Robin Hood and his band live in Sherwood Forest, trying to survive on what they can find.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot I wrote that may turn into a mulit-chapter fic. Leave me a review if you want more!  
**

 **There is a character list on my author page listing characters and a few things about each of them. It will probably be updated as the story progresses.**

* * *

Meg wiped the sweat from her face as she stirred her soup with a giant spoon, taking care to not get her skirts under the huge pot and in the glowing coals.

"Mother Meg!"

Meg straightened to see a grinning Robin Hood holding out three rabbits by the ears. She immediately reached for them gratefully. "Good hunting?" she asked, sitting next to the large, flat stone next to the fire.

"Better than it has been lately," Robin replied, sitting down next to Meg and watching her draw out her knife and begin to butcher the rabbits deftly. "How has it been here?"

"Beth is restless, as usual. I sent her out to find some apples to pick."

"Is Little John with her?"

"Of course."

"He wishes to marry her."

"Beth wishes the same." Meg sighed wistfully. "If only we had a priest here."

"I know."

They fell silent, each of their thoughts wandering to their own troubles.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"I worry about Will."

"He is the silent type. Deadly, too. I fear no woman will want him."

Meg looked away. "We're all growing old."

Robin looked at her curiously. "Perhaps we should not call you Mother Meg. The name doesn't suit your age."

"It's all right. We all must grow older than our real age. Sherwood Forest ages us."

"Sherwood is a curious place," Robin agreed. "The rules are different here."

The two fell silent as Will Scarlet entered the small glade, twirling his bowstaff and attacking an invisible opponent.

"He's worn his bowstaff smooth with his practicing," Meg whispered to Robin.

Watching him, Robin whispered back, "He's worried. Or bored. Either one."

"He needs something to do." Meg stood. "Will!" she called out to him.

Will looked up, startled, his bowstaff's end hitting the hard-packed ground with a dull thud. "Aye?"

"I could use a few pigeons for my stew. Do you think you could catch some?"

"Aye, Milady," he replied, bowing to her gracefully.

Meg's cheeks were suddenly tinged with pink. "Will, you know I'm not a lady."

"All the same, Milady..." His eyes sparkled in amusement. "...you are to me."

"Go! Shoo!" Meg replied, grinning at him and pushing him away. "We need the pigeons!"

"Aye, Milady." He was gone in an instant.

Meg sat back down next to Robin and returned to the rabbits. Robin stretched out on the ground and put his hands behind his head, gazing up at the trees above them.

"Tired?" Meg asked.

"Always."

"You need to eat more."

"How can I eat when someone needs the food more than I?"

"You need to eat more or you're going to be too weak."

"There is someone always weaker than I."

"You need strength."

Robin sighed, but said nothing in return.

Silence fell between them as Meg continued to cut up the rabbits. Robins eyes fluttered closed and soon he was breathing evenly.

Just as Meg had put the final piece of rabbit in the giant pot, Beth and Little John came into sight. "Any luck?" she called.

"A little," Beth replied. "We'll have better luck a little later in the year, though." She brought Meg her basket.

Meg peered inside. "Not bad," she told them approvingly.

Little John looked into the giant pot. "When are we eating?" he asked.

"Dusk. We still have a little while," Meg replied.

Beth looked down at the sleeping figure next to Meg. "What's the matter with Robin?"

"Nothing," Meg replied. "He's sleeping. Exhausted from hunting."

"He needs to eat more."

"That's what I told him, but he won't listen."

Robin opened one eye. "I can hear you, you know," he spoke, looking around at them.

"Are you sure we can't eat yet?" Little John asked.

"You know the rules. The final meal of the day must be eaten together," Meg replied. "The sun is almost set. It won't be long."

* * *

 **Please be a responsible fanfiction reader and leave a review. Let me know what you thought! Do you want more?**

 **Have a great day! :)**

 **-FlatFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I've got another chapter... Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

As the sun was setting, Will appeared with a pigeon. "Not much luck," he told Meg, giving her the bird, his face set like stone.

"It's all right. Hunting has been bad lately." She quickly butchered the bird and put it into the soup, which was boiling merrily. After stirring it, she lifted out a chunk of meat with her spoon. After tearing it apart to make sure it was cooked thoroughly, she called out, "Dinner is ready!"

The outlaws quickly formed a small line, each holding their own wooden bowl. Meg spooned soup Beth's bowl. Next was Little John. Then Will approached. "Your hair needs cutting again," she told him, brushing his hair away from his face.

His eyes closed for a moment. "Would you?"

"Aye." She spooned the soup into his bowl.

After serving Robin, who had insisted on being the last in line Meg served herself while silently celebrating her triumph of getting a little more soup in Robin's bowl than usual. She sat down between Beth and Will in the circle around the fire. Once Meg was seated, Robin bowed his head and the others followed suit.

"Father," Robin began, "thank you for letting us live to see another day. Thank you for the food before us and that we are strong and healthy. Please let us all live to see tomorrow." He fell silent, leaving everyone to pray silently. The fire in front of them crackled in the silence, joined only by the wind in the trees.

Finally, Robin's "amen" broke the silence, which was followed by the rest also muttering soft "amens."

"Thank you for the food Mother Meg," Robin told her, digging into his food. The rest of the band also gave their thanks.

"Thank you, everyone, for gathering it all," Meg replied.

Soon everyone began their own conversations. Meg turned to Beth. "How was apple picking?"

Even in the firelight Beth's blush was visible. "It was good."

"Little John is a good man."

"Yes, he is. Meg, you need to find a man of your own."

"There is no point. We do not have a priest, and besides, my duty is to Robin's band."

"You are very loyal."

"Indeed."

As the meal was coming to a close, Robin asked the small group, "Anyone up for some sword fighting in the dark?"

Will's reply was immediate. "Aye."

"I could do with some practice," Little John added, jumping to his feet.

"Beth, if you don't mind cleaning up, I'd like to join," Meg told her.

Beth nodded. "Go ahead."

The three men and Meg stood and retrieved their swords. Each took their sword and wrapped thick cloth around it.

"Ready?" Robin asked, looking at all of them. "Little John, you're with me. Will and Meg, you two are together."

And with that, the sword fighting began. The game was a simple one. Each tried to catch their opponent off guard by being as unpredictable as possible. The darkness added another level of difficulty.

Eventually the small group wore down and Robin called the practice to a halt. "That's enough for tonight," he told them. "Get some sleep. We have much work to do in the morning."

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Who's your favorite character so far?  
**

 **Have an awesome day! :) You're amazing!**

 **-FlatFox**


	3. Chapter 3

Will was up even before Meg and had the perfect cooking fire waiting for her. "Thank you, Will," she whispered, careful to not wake the others.

He smiled briefly, in return, before going back to carving the piece of wood in his hand.

She watched him for a few moments, and when he looked up again he caught her gaze and held it, staring at her intently.

Robin stirred in his sleep and Meg pulled her eyes from his gaze, looking down quickly.

"Morning!" Robin called, sitting up. Little John and Beth were quickly awake.

"Good morning," Meg replied.

Will nodded a greeting.

"All right," Robin began. "Will, could you go scout out the town? Little John, go see if you can find anyone who needs our help. Mother Meg, guard. Beth, just do whatever Mother Meg tells you. I'll be hunting. Remember: If you hear a horn, gather as quickly as possible.

"Will, any news from last night?" he continued.

"Rumors that Lady Merle of Cornwall will be soon arriving."

"I've heard she's a wicked woman," Little John added.

"Will, here is some money for food," Mother Meg pulled some coins from her pocket. "See if you can buy some bread, as well."

Will took the coins and placed them in his pocket as Robin announced, "Dismissed!"

Will took his staff and headed out, disappearing almost immediately into the forest.

Meg rolled her eyes. "I was supposed to cut his hair today."

Little John smirked. "He's too eager to go play spy."

"Of course he is." Meg sighed. "Maybe tomorrow."

Robin said nothing, but stood near the fire, staring into it intently.

"Well," Little John decided, "I'll be going then."

"Mother Meg, could I go along?"

Meg sighed. "Yes, Beth, go ahead."

The two of them headed out and soon faint laughter could be heard from the direction they had gone.

Robin turned. "Meg?" he asked softly.

"Hm?"

"How are you doing?"

She sighed. "All right. Some nights... are difficult. But that is to be expected."

"Will you ever marry?"

Meg thought for a second. "I think I could. Maybe. If he was the right man."

Robin looked away, biting his lip. "Perhaps he is here already. In Sherwood."

Meg felt a mixture of fear and desire shoot though her. "Perhaps," she replied simply.

Robin glanced back at her sharply but sighed and told her, "I should probably go."

"Well..." Meg told him with a wry smile, "don't die."

"Expect me back at noon for some food," Robin told her, winking in reply.

And then he was gone.

Meg spent the morning fixing up the camp. Before she knew it, the sun was high in the sky.

"Mother Meg!" she heard Beth call.

Meg turned to see Beth next to Little John, who was helping someone along.

"Who is this?" she asked kindly.

"I am Hawice," the old woman replied.

"Let the woman rest," Meg told Little John, who obediently led Hawice to one of the logs used for sitting next to the fire.

Meg busied herself by spooning soup into her bowl and giving it to the old woman, who took the soup gratefully and drank it down as if she hadn't eaten in months.

Meanwhile, Little John told Meg the situation. "Prince John decided to triple all widows' taxes. Hawice's house was siezed by the Sherriff."

"Delicious soup. Thank you," Hawice told Meg as soon as she had finshed. "And what might your name be?"

"Meg, but most call me Mother Meg."

Hawice smiled. "Well, Mother Meg, you are an excellent cook."

Little John served Beth and himself some soup as Robin appeared, holding two ducks.

"Mother Meg! More food!"

Meg took the ducks. "Thank you, Robin. Help yourself to the food in the pot.

"Hi ho!" Robin exclaimed. "Who is this?"

"Hawice, sir," the old woman replied. "You must be the leader of this kind band. Are you, perhaps, Robin Hood?"

"Right you are," Robin answered heartily. "And Robin will do me nicely."

"Robin!" Will Scarlet ran into the clearing.

"Will?"

"According to rumor, Lady Merle is arriving today."

"Perhaps we have some robbing to do," Robin replied, grinning cheerfully.

"More importantly. There is a monk heading our way."

"I will confront him. You may watch if you wish, but do not interfere. We do not know if he be good or evil."

The small band hurried off, following Will to find the approaching monk.

* * *

 **This is a friendly reminder that there is a review space for a reason! Reviews make me happy! Please leave one!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **-FlatFox**


End file.
